Breeze
Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Royal's Air Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Air Skylanders Category:Air Category:Air Cores Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Breeze, a Wind dragon, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. She is of the Air element. Background Personality A bold and adventurous dragon, Breeze always tests the limits of her power. She is never afraid to take on an enemy, no matter if she's outpowered by them or not. Biography When Whirlwind had visited the Jet Winds, she had seen Breeze for the first time. The wind dragon had never seen Whirlwind before, and thought she was an enemy. She stepped forward to challenge her, unaware that Whirlwind has powers that far exceeded hers in strength. Whirlwind fired a Rainbow Sun at Breeze, and Breeze tried to avoid it by blowing it away. However, it was too powerful to blow back, and the sun ended up injuring her badly. Feeling sorry for hurting her, Whirlwind approached the wind dragon. She admired her strong will, even though she had lost her battle. Whirlwind took Breeze to see Lucas and told him about the battle, and Lucas made Breeze a Skylander. Gameplay Stats Breeze is one of the weakest Skylanders existing. However, she makes up for it by her average agility and luck...yeah, she doesn't have the best stats. Abilities Unlike other Skylanders, Breeze relies heavily on the effects of her attacks rather than dealing any damage. For her primary attack, she breaths a stream of wind that blows back any enemy. Her secondary attack is a lightning shot, which is more of a direct attack. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Blow away!" - catchphrase * "Gone with the wind!" * "Thunder and rain!" * "And whoosh! You're gone!" * "Winds of change!" * "Awesome!" * "Take your last breath!" * "Hold onto your weapons...not!" * "Whoosh!" * "Blow down the house!" * "Outta my way!" - gate * "Can't stop me!" - gate * "No rest for the wind!" - elemental gate * "Woot woot!" - bounce pad * "Aw yeah!" - bounce pad * "Hurricane Breeze has arrived!" - level up * "Reaching a new level!" - level up * "How many miles per hour?" - stats * "A high forecast!" - stats * "This has nothing to do with wind!" - nickname * "I liked my old name..." - nickname * "I'll try to hold on to this one!" - hat * "This doesn't match me!" - hat * "Wind for the win!" - battle arena winner * "Prepare to be blown away!" - battle arena winner * "Whoosh! You're gone!" - battle arena winner * "Ack! Blown away!" - battle arena loser * "Maybe too much wind?" - battle arena loser * "That didn't happen!" - battle arena loser Trivia * Breeze is one of Lucas's Original Ten. ** She is the seventh Skylander to join Lucas's team, but is the sixth Skylander to be created in development. ** She is the only one of the ten to be female. * Breeze has been through a few changes in development. ** Her original design was a mysterious mist that took no figurative shape. ** Breeze's name was subject to change at some point, due to the mini Skylander with the same name having been introduced in Skylanders: Trap Team. However, this name was kept because the creator's version of Breeze was created three years prior. ** One of the creator's earliest concepts (made before the Original Ten was created, when the creator assumed a theory about how elements would work) was named Frostbite. She was an ice dragon with a bland design. However, the creator scrapped her, along with all of the earlier concepts before the first eight characters for Spyro's Adventure ''was confirmed. When Breeze was created, the creator used the design of Frostbite and the attacks of Whirlwind to create her. * Her catchphrase is a pun on "Go Away!" * She is the first Skylander to meet a real Skylander in her backstory. ** The backstory had taken place after Whirlwind unleashed her re-imagined form. ** Although not mentioned in the backstory, Whirlwind did take Breeze to Eon first, but Breeze wasn't accepted because Skylanders "with a new gimmick" were coming, and Eon didn't need any more Core Skylanders. Eon did teleport the two to Lucas, who did not even have an Air Skylander yet. * Breeze, along with Software, are the only two Skylanders of the Original Ten who rely primarily on the effects of their attacks. * In a future update of ''Skylanders: Imaginarium, a re-imagined version of Breeze will be released. This version will be called Super Tsunami Breeze, and she will be able to perform abilities related to water instead of storm. Category:Dragons